


light

by calumhood (sneaks)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Third Person POV, minimal angst, quarantine fic, soft calum hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneaks/pseuds/calumhood
Summary: she knows they need to be apart, but they make do.calum x chronically ill fem!reader in quarantine. 3rd person.
Relationships: Calum Hood & Female Reader, Calum Hood/Female Reader
Kudos: 14





	light

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i’m feelin kinda lonely (chronic illness gang) so i wrote this mostly for myself but i liked it so here it is

Soft morning light peeks through the second story curtains, illuminating the grey comforter. The light shines on her sleeping figure, face flush against one of many white pillows. A small yawn escapes her parted lips, arms extending above her and eyes opening slowly. She yearns for more sleep, but knows it’s not probable. She reaches for her phone, pulling it from the charger and checking her notifications. She tugs on his green empathy hoodie, the one that he made sure to clean for her, and Calum’s scent overwhelms her in the best way. Another yawn escapes her as she rises and heads for the staircase. A silent house greets her as the stairs creak beneath her footsteps.

She notices the couch where Calum slept the night before, his blanket strewn across the back of it. The corners of her mouth turn downwards once the realization of the current state of the world. She knows she shouldn’t be upset, that others have it worse than her, but she can’t help but feel upset. Having a chronic illness has always been hard, she knows that from experience, but this is a different type of difficulty. Having to social distance from her own boyfriend has been soul wrenching.

Something wet touches her foot and her downcast gaze finds Duke licking at her ankle. She bends down to scoop him up in her arms, hugging him close and giving him a kiss. “Good morning my baby boy,” She smiles, placing him back on the floor. “Did you spend the night with daddy?”

Duke doesn’t respond, merely stares back up at her, his little tongue sticking out of his mouth. She smiles and walks into the kitchen with Duke at her heels. On the island sits a slip of paper.

_ Wish we could eat breakfast together. Hope you slept well. I’m outside if you need anything. - Cal _

She smiles at the gesture and returns the note to its spot, heading to the patio door. She pulls it open slowly, gazing into the backyard for her boyfriend. He sits across the lawn, playing his guitar. His figure is a sight to behold.

“Hi, Cal.” She calls out, approaching him and stopping six feet away, or what she guessed was six feet. She stands a good distance from him but all she wants to do is be wrapped up in his arms with her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She wants to lie her head in his lap as they binge Netflix until two in the morning, his hands playing with her hair as Duke lies between them and the couch. She wants, more than anything, to sleep in the same bed as him, to feel his stomach against her back as he pulls her flush to him in a sleep-induced haze.

Calum turns at the sound of his name, “Hey, pretty girl.” He smiles at her, “How’d you sleep?”  
“Fine,” She replies, her tone sounding a bit guilt ridden.

“What’s wrong, babe?”

She shakes her head, “Nothing… Just want all of this to be over.” She sighs, “I miss holding you.”

“I miss holding you, too. More than anything.” He resists the overwhelming urge to hold her face between his hands and just kiss her all over. The need to touch the woman he loves reverberates through his brain and flows through his veins. It’s hard to stay away from her. But he’d do anything to make sure she’s safe, even if that means both of them being touch starved for a while. There was plenty of time after all of this to hold her, they just had to get through all of this safely.

She grabs a chair from the patio and brings it over, making sure to maintain a safe distance. “Can you play something for me?” Duke hops into her lap and she her hands reach his fur, petting him softly.

Cal smiles, his gaze meeting hers, “For you? Anything.”

The smile that reaches his face is like light in the darkness, pure and bright.

Calum knows, deep in his soul, that his entire world is right in front of him. In that moment, he sees the entire galaxy in her eyes.


End file.
